


New Prey

by KateKintail



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolverine is being hunted down for a change</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Prey

            He was close. Wolverine stood, half hunched over, sniffing at the air. The mutant’s scent was strong though it was clear he had not come this way yet. Wolverine smelled expectation, smelled anticipation. The mutant was behind… but not far behind. The sides of the dark alley seemed to cave in on him as he walked, growing narrower and narrower. He walked slowly, cautiously, constantly listening for some clue.

            There was a light echo after each of his steps. The other man was being careful and stepping only when he stepped. Wolverine headed out of the alley, stepped into the lighted street, and immediately turned around. With a swishing sound, his claws were out and at the ready as he faced the alley.

             But what he found was only emptiness. The creature was not hiding in the shadows, behind a dumpster or flattened against the far wall. No, it was gone now. Gone… and yet, it had not gone far. “Come on!” Wolverine yelled into the darkness, raising a fist. Light from a streetlamp caught his claws and glinted off. “What are you waiting for? Come and get me!” But there was no reply, in action or in sound. He wasn’t going to stand still and make himself easy prey. If it wasn’t going to fight him, Logan had no choice but to run.

             Wolverine retracted his claws and picked up the pace. He grabbed his motorcycle helmet and hopped into the seat of the bike. Quick calculations began running through his mind. He was eight blocks from the turn-off for the mansion. And then it would be another ten minutes between the gate and the garage, assuming he wasn’t jumped before he reached the place. As Logan started up his bike, he caught a whiff of the mutant again, as strong as before. But, just like before, the man wasn’t attacking. That wasn’t his plan. His plan wasn’t to instantly confront but to hunt.

             The tiny dark hairs on Logan’s arms and legs stood on end. He could feel the eyes penetrating, watching, judging every move. It knew precisely where he was headed, so changing routes was pointless. This mutant would follow him anywhere. Logan took off on the bike, taking the quickest route back to Xavier’s school. All the while he could smell the man… and all the while the scent was strong. It was moving as fast as he, though he could hear no vehicles behind him.

             He knew well the tall security gates surrounding the mansion would be of no assistance. Nor would the series of traps and weaponry guarding it. And as Logan parked his bike and headed cautiously into the house, the scent was still fresh, lingering in the air. Yet the mutant maintained his distance and stayed out of sight. Logan looked back at every turn, waiting, expecting. He could sense his hunter gaining on him, coming ever closer with each step. It was only a matter of time now before the mutant showed himself, and he wanted to be ready.

             Wolverine’s claws pierced through his knuckles, and his eyes never stopped moving. He moved slowly through the hallways, expecting the mutant to show itself at any moment. He could hear footsteps as he came up to a corner. Tensing, he flattened against the wall, ready to spring out and catch the man. He would make the hunter his victim if it was the last thing he did tonight.

             As he rounded the corner, he nearly ran into Scott, who jumped back to avoid the razor sharp claws. He noticed the way Wolverine was twitching, looking over his shoulder and down both hallways. “Logan?” Logan growled softly. “Are you… being followed?”

             Logan nodded. “He’s been stalking me ever since I left the bar.”

             Though his eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses, Scott’s face clearly showed his displeasure at this. “You led him back here? Logan… the kids!”

             “They’ll be fine!” Logan snapped. He sniffed the air then looked behind him. “It’s me he’s after. I can handle him. Don’t worry.” And with that, Logan sprinted down the hall. He knew now how to get ahead. He knew where the man was headed, and where the man would confront him. Not out in the open where Logan would have room to fight. Not out where others could interfere. Cyclops always prowled the halls at this time of night, and he’d be sure to hear if not see. Logan raced down to his own bedroom, threw open the door, and pulled it shut behind.

             His heart was pounding, breath racing. His eyes scanned the room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. But the scent was stronger than ever. A strong sulfur smell that stung his nose and stirred his blood. “Where are you hiding?” he asked, looking about. “I know you’re here somewhere.” Logan scanned the dark room, checking the corners. But the lights were off and when he tried the switch, nothing happened. “You took the bulbs out, didn’t you?”

             Logan heard some movement behind him, and he wheeled around. But he still saw nothing. A voice called out to him from the other side of the room, however. “Take your shirt off.” Logan hesitated, holding up his fist. “Do it. Or I vill do it for you.”

             “I’d like to see you try!” Logan growled. But he pulled in his claws and obeyed just the same. He tossed the shirt aside and tried to pinpoint where the voice had been. But as soon as he took a few steps there, the room filled with the sound of a loud BAMF! Logan started looking around again, his eyes adjusting to the darkness but still unable to locate the other man.

             “Now your jeans,” came the voice again, from near the bed. Logan headed over there, still seeing no sign of the other mutant. “Go on. Off vith your jeans or you vill never see me.”

             Reluctantly, Logan unbuttoned, then unzipped. He pulled his jeans off, one leg at a time, then tossed them behind. Another loud BAMF! cut the silence and a split second later, Logan felt a hand at his throat. A furry body was pressed hard against his back and another arm held him close. “Now I’ve got you,” the voice whispered into his ear. Logan smiled. “How did you enjoy the chase, Volverine?”

             “Frustrating, Elf,” Logan replied with a bit of a snarl.

             “Really?” replied Kurt, curiously.

             “Really,” Logan repeated, feeling the hand tighten around his neck. “I don’t like being the prey.”

              Kurt’s thumb and two fingers slid over past the center of Logan’s chest. “Zen vhy is your heart pounding so?” Then his hand made its way down, finding Logan’s crotch. “And vhy are you so very hard?”

             Before Logan could think of a reasonable answer, Kurt had pushed him forward, making him kneel on the bed. “Kurt…” he breathed angrily. He tried to struggle but Kurt held pulled his arms back, holding them at the wrists.

             “Not zis time,” Kurt replied. “You’re mine.” Sitting on Logan’s calves, and pinning Logan’s arms back, he was in complete control of the man. No matter how Logan tried to break free, he was trapped. With a series of kisses, Kurt tasted the sweat on Logan’s neck and shoulders. He bit down hard a few times to tame Logan into submission, using his tail to hold the man closer to his chest. The spade at the end of his tail teased at Logan’s nipples. And, after a while, Logan stopped trying to resist.

             With one hand still grasping Logan’s wrists, Kurt also held onto Logan’s shoulder to steady himself. He pulled back a little, then rubbed his crotch against the pale ass cheeks in front of him. Usually things weren’t quite so quick between them. But Kurt was ready, and from the look of it, so was Logan. Taking a deep breath, and feeling Logan tighten beneath him, he pushed himself in.

             Logan groaned loudly and bent forward. “Fuck, Crawler! Use somethin’ would ya? I don’t want it to hurt _that_  much!”

            In a split second, Kurt teleported to the side of the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. He ‘ported back and flipped open the bottle at once. The lubrication soaked into the fine fur on his cock, so he applied a liberal amount with one hand, all the while holding Logan tightly.

            When he entered the second time, Logan groaned and tensed again, but did not complain. “You like that?” Kurt grinned, burying his face into Logan’s neck again. He could feel Logan shudder. “Vant more?” Logan exhaled hard and shook his head. “Too bad, because you’re getting more.” Kurt slipped out nearly all the way, then thrust in as hard as he could.

            “Nnng…” Logan moaned, closing his eyes. “Cut it out. I’m supposed to…” Kurt pushed in again. “Ohhh… damn you, elf!” Kurt grinned more.

            He developed a rhythm, listening closely to the signs Logan was giving him, and relying on his instincts which kept telling him to go deeper and faster. Likewise, Logan’s instincts had been running on high all night. He submitted to Kurt’s rhythm, groaning every time he was hit in the right spot. But after a while, his sounds began to sound desperate. He tried to tug a hand free. “Kurt…” he said, throwing his head back. He was hard and throbbing now. “I’ve got to…”

            Grinning, Kurt shook his head. He kissed Logan’s cheek, then mouth. Then his hand tightened around Logan’s wrists again. “You’re staying put.” Logan groaned deeply and shook his head. Kurt peered over his shoulder and saw how hard the man was. Not just hard and throbbing but dripping. He needed to be touched badly. Keeping his hands in place, his tail whipped down. It wrapped around Logan’s cock several times, and the spade rested at the tip, giving a firm rub.

            “Oh!” Logan leaned back with a gasp, eyes squeezed shut tightly. The tail stroked up and down Logan’s shaft in time to Kurt’s thrusts. The touch was fuzzy and soft but strong and forceful at the same time. Kurt concentrated on Logan until the man bucked with the deep, guttural groan he always gave at the very end. Just as Logan finished, Kurt began his own.

            Caught up by it, Kurt released Logan’s wrists. Logan slumped forward, holding himself up with a hand on the bed and an arm locked at the elbow. He panted as Kurt moaned, then relaxed onto Logan’s back. Without the energy to pull out, Kurt teleported to Logan’s side. Logan’s arm gave out and he collapsed face-down onto the bed. He took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly in great relief.

            Kurt reached over and kissed Logan’s cheek. He was still a bit breathless as well. “Now how was that?”

            In answer, Logan nodded and turned his head to the side to kiss Kurt flush on the lips. “Hunt me down like that again and I’ll kill you.” He grabbed Kurt and pulled him close. No longer did he smell expectation or sulfur, but a thick after-sex musk. Kurt snuggled into Logan’s sweaty chest, fur against skin, going warm and cold all at the same time.

 

 


End file.
